


Soldier to Stripper

by Honeyjoe



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Frotting, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Kevin Swanson had been in love with his father for as long as he could remember.  But he knew nothing could ever come of it.  In an attempt to channel his sexual desire elsewhere, Kevin goes to the local gay strip club and tries out for amateur night.  Little does he know, that's just where Joe was sent as an undercover stakeout.
Relationships: Joe Swanson/Kevin Swanson, Kevin Swanson/Joe Swanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Soldier to Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of trade with @aizenhower on twitter last year, the prompt was simply some Joe/Kevin porn. Of course I had to take it even further.

Kevin Swanson had been in love with his father for as long as he could remember. He was always a daddy’s boy even when he was young. Helping his dad with projects around the house, telling all the other kids how cool his policeman father was, keeping old photos of his dad in his wallet. He’d thought it was a hero worship phase when he was younger, perhaps he just truly looked up to him, idolized him. It was no wonder he started being more active and working out more, he wanted to be just like his father. Strong, manly, protective. But as he got older, and his thoughts moved from simple hero worship to much more physical ideals, it was getting harder and harder to deny his feelings. Looking at his father after a hard day of police work, coming home exhausted taking off his tie and hat, his voice gruff talking about his day. It was there that Kevin had the singular life changing thought. **  
**

Joe Swanson was the sexiest man he ever saw. And he wanted him.

But Kevin knew nothing could ever happen between them. He was his son and that’s as taboo as it gets. More time passed and it was getting harder and harder to suppress his feelings from his dad. By high school came around, Kevin was a horny mess, drooling at old shirtless photos of his dad at summer barbeques to smelling and jerking off to the smell of his dad’s shirts before doing the laundry. They smelled of sweat, body wash and dollar store deodorant, the combination of never failed to make Kevin hard. Kevin had hoped he awkwardness around his father could be passed off as simple puberty but the thought of his father finding out his attraction to him worried him. And at the same time excited him. The decision to go to the army was a smart one. Not only would he protect his country, something he knew would make his father proud, but to get enough physical distance between him and his dad. He thought that maybe that would bury his feelings enough. But instead, it only made it stronger. From letters from home to the struggles of the army, it only made him miss home and his father more. To come back and see him and be with him. Which is exactly what he ended up doing after his tour of Iraq. As soon as he landed home and his parents were there to welcome him home, the first thing he did was hug his father. He still smelled of that same dollar store deodorant and it still made him excited. Time drifted by like a pleasant dream, spending time at home with his new little sister, his mom, and especially his dad, it was everything he ever wanted. It was perfect. Until his dad bursted in his room. 

Joe Swanson threw open the door to his son’s room with a loud BANG, effectively startling the young man laying idly on his bed. “Kevin, that is it!” Joe yelled.

Confused, Kevin took off the headphones he was wearing and laid them beside him. “What is it, Dad? What’s going on?” he asked innocently.

Joe rolled over to his son’s bedside, his arms tense with anger. “You know what I’m going to say, Kevin. You can’t just keep hiding away in the house.” 

Kevin grimaced and looked towards the window. It’s been several months now since Kevin had returned home from his tour of Iraq. Despite their initial happiness at the safe return of their son, both his parents were starting to get fed up at his constant presence at the house. His family was initially thrilled that Kevin was staying home so much. Being able to finally spend time with them, especially his being away for so long meant everything to them. Kevin had usually helped around the house while Joe was away at work at the police station, looking after his little sister and keeping the house in working order while his mother ran errands. But more often than not, when Joe had come back from work and asked what Kevin did with his day, the answer was always the same. Stayed home, cleaned, listened to music, played with Susie. Kevin didn’t think anything was wrong with this routine and was perfectly content continuing it but his parents began to think otherwise.

Joe sighed. “Me and your mother have been talking. We know you’ve been having… trouble adjusting back to civilian life ever since your tour. We’d thought you would eventually start hanging out with your old friends or going out again, like you used to. But you just stay here, in your room with your music. You can’t keep just staying here all cooped up in your room every day. It isn’t healthy.”

Kevin winced as his father relayed at what he thought was the truth. Kevin wasn’t having a difficult time coming back after Iraq. Sure, it was an adjustment coming from the war front to quiet suburbia but he preferred the alternative. Kevin realized he was spending too much time at home. But after so long of not seeing his father and finally being in the same house again, how could he pass it up? He felt like a teen again, sneaking glances at his dad’s strong build and imagining kissing him in the kitchen. What could the outside possibly offer that could stand up next to Joe Swanson. But he couldn’t exactly tell his dad the truth of matter, that he was in love with him and wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. So he went along with what his father said and lied. “I know, Dad. It’s just…it’s been hard,” he said quietly as he fumbled with his fingers. “It’s easier at home, ya know? Everything is just easier to take in. I feel…safer,” Kevin said, trying to sound sincere. He hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick. Not entirely too confident in his acting, he thought it was good enough to get him through the rest of the conversation. 

Joe looked over his son and sighed. He rolled his chair a little closer to the bedside and placed a hand on Kevin’s arm. It was warm and soft, just like his voice when he spoke. “I know son, and I’m glad that you do. Really, I am. But what can life can you live if you only see it through these windows?”

Kevin gulped as he quickly turned his gaze away from his father. Just one hand on his arm and he was already getting hard. Shifting his legs, Kevin crossed them as he sat up straight. He hoped this was enough to cover his now erect cock beneath his jeans. “Dad…” Kevin pleaded, his voice small. 

“I know, I know. It’s asking a lot of you,” his father said as he started to stroke his arm reassuringly.

This was sending Kevin over the moon. Despite Joe’s police work and constant working out, his hands were surprisingly soft. As a kid, he would always watch and imitate his father getting ready to work. Watching him shave and lotion up his body was practically a pastime for him. Joe always thought it was just cute for his little son wanting to watch and do the same things as he did. Little did he know what his son was actually thinking back then, how badly Kevin wanted to help put the lotion on himself. Now, his dad’s soft hands stroking his arm, Kevin was biting his bottom lip from just how much he was enjoying himself. He wanted his dad to touch him more, but figured this was the best he was gonna get. Composing himself, Kevin coughed loudly and cleared his throat. “Ahem, it’s ok Dad. I understand. You’re right, I really should get out more.” Kevin the quickly rolled to the other side of the bed and stood up, away from his father’s view. Adjusting his pants, Kevin quickly continued, “Uh, how about I head out today then? I haven’t been in the city since I got back, today would be a good chance to explore.”

Joe moved to his son’s side, “Are you sure? I was talking more about just getting outside or going to the store. You don’t have to go straight to the city,” he said concerned. 

“No, I want to, really. Going to the city isn’t going to ‘set me off’ or anything. And I can always call you if I need help, right?” Kevin asked with a small grin. He asked this knowing full well the answer he was going to get.

“Of course. I’ll always be there for you,” Joe said.

Kevin beamed when he heard that answer. He loved when his dad said that because he knew he meant that. He sometime dreamed that he would say that right before his dad would kiss him sweetly on the lips. Brushing off the intruding fantasy, Kevin smiled, “Thanks Dad. Here, let me just change and I’ll head out in a bit.” 

“Ok son.” Joe turned around and started to leave the room. Just then, he turned himself back towards his son and gripped his hand. “I’m proud of you son.” Giving it a tight squeeze, he then quietly excused himself from the room and closed the door behind him, the lock clicking into place. 

Kevin stood still for a moment, lost. Then, with barely a thought, Kevin quickly undid his jeans. His cock, tenting and practically aching to break free from his boxers, stood at full attention. Bringing his hand up to his face, Kevin took a small inhale. It still smelled of his father’s body wash. Gripping his cock, Kevin stroked it furiously, lost in a daze of lust. Remembering his father tight grip on his forearm, he imagined it feeling the exact same if he ever held him down as he fucked his hole. The thought of his own father, the man he loved more than anything else, whispering in his ear that he would always be there for him and fucking him deeply made Kevin groan. Only a few seconds had passed before Kevin was cumming into his hand. His breath heavy and his brow wet, his knees weakened as he leaned against the wall. He looked at his palm. A small yet sizable puddle of his own stock laid in the middle of his palm. Bringing it to his lips, Kevin lapped at his hand, licking it clean. He wondered if his father would taste as salty as his own, or perhaps would it be even sweeter? Letting out a heavy sigh, Kevin threw off the rest of his clothes into the nearby hamper. Choosing a simple a simple outfit of tan denim and a white tee and his old combat boots, Kevin headed out of his room and went down the stairs. “Ok, I’ll be back in a few. See you guys later,” he shouted towards the living room. 

“Ok son, now you call me if you get overwhelmed or anything, ok?” Joe asked.

Kevin nodded, “Of course, Dad. I’ll see you later.” Kevin felt a little remorseful lying like this to his father, it probably wasn’t the best idea to have him thinking he was struggling with civilian life. But he knew it was far better than the alternative. Saying good-bye once more to his parents, Kevin hurried to the car. Clicking the car open, Kevin threw the door open and quickly settled in as he turned on the radio. With the background noise going, Kevin tried to figure out where he could kill a few hours without too much trouble. A few old coffeeshops came to mind as well as the shopping mall. None sparked too much confidence. Then he remembered it has been awhile since his last drink. It was well into the afternoon and some bar food and beer sounded the most tempting. With no better idea, he revved the car to life and quickly exited his neighborhood. 

Heading into the downtown part of Quahog was relatively easy. Despite being long from home, very little has changed in Kevin’s eyes. City Hall and it’s square was still the same. The shopping centers, despite the loss and gain of a few businesses looked as busy as ever. The Clam still stood at it’s same spot. Kevin grimaced, not wanting the bartender to let his dad know that all he did was go to his father’s favorite bar and drink the afternoon away, he drove past the Clam deeper into the city’s entertainment district. A few seedy bars and hole in the wall restaurants lined the streets, plenty of small city businesses with the lights shining bright. Seemed like the perfect place to explore and chill before heading back home. Parking the car in a nearby lot, Kevin stretched his tired body as he stepped out of the car. His father was right, Kevin was cooped up in the house for far too long. Heading down the main street, Kevin scanned the buildings to see what would catch his eye. He hoped for a good restaurant, a burger or two would satisfy his hunger real quick. There was a few bars and pubs, but they didn’t seem too appealing. He wasn’t in the mood for tacos or vietnamese either, the street started to seem like a bust. A large wooden green sign caught his eye just then, with golden antlers as its symbol.

The Stag.

It seemed innocuous at first glance. A fairly standard looking pub with a fake green wooden facade, the paint had already slightly weathered, exposing the brown wood beneath. It gave the building an older look, but to Kevin’s best recollection, it couldn’t be a few years old as it didn’t exist before he left for Iraq. A large ornate buck design graced itself on the open window and from where he was standing he could see a large bar and a few patrons enjoying lunch. He hoped they had some good bar food, at the very least some decent fries. Nothing else piqued his interest and he knew he could always leave if it came to it. Hoping for the best, Kevin quickly crossed the street and entered the building. Exposed brick walls and yellow incandescent lighting, the Stag at first glance seemed to scream classic pub. But a few more glances started to give Kevin a far different impression. A few high seat tables hugged the walls, a quiet nook with a brown leather couch sat in the nearest corner of the bar. The bar and it’s alcohol wall stood tall with a scruffy looking bartender tending to a few customers. Kevin expected more tables or booths even but instead right next to the bar was a stage surrounded by a long connected table that seemed to encircle it leaving only two entrances on either side. The chairs were still up on its table but standing stiffly in the middle of the stage was a large bronze pole which stuck straight into the ceiling. A few more glances around and only then did Kevin notice the curtained off area with a sign signaling “Private” in large white letters. Upon closer inspection of the bar, there was another bronze pole on the right corner of it, standing all by its lonesome. 

With all this information flooding his mind, Kevin mindlessly and loudly uttered, “This is a strip club?”

A few of the patrons laughed and snickered into their drinks, the red head of the group even exclaimed, “What was your first clue? The first stripper pole in the middle of the stage or the second stripper pole on the bar?”

“I-uh…um. Sorry.” Embarrassed, Kevin started for the door. 

“Hey, now. Don’t mind them,” the bartender said nicely. “They’re just teasing ya. Here for a drink or a bite?”

Kevin turned back towards the bartender, “Oh. Thanks. Um, both I guess?” he answered as he sat on a barstool.

“Alright, here’s a menu. Take your pick,” he offered as he poured him a small glass of water. “And I’m Ruby, by the way. Welcome to Stag.”

Kevin scanned the menu for a moment. “Oh, how bout your bar burger with fries. And I’ll take any beer that’s not a Pawtucket Patriot.”

“Haha, my kind of customer. I’ll set you up with a Radler, good and light for lunch.” Taking back the menu, the bartender headed back towards the kitchen doors.

Sitting quietly, Kevin side glanced at the other patrons of the bar. All guys, they seemed like common business men out for lunch, all dressed in office attire right down to the tie and slacks. A few of them seemed to be looking or leering at him. Kevin thought they probably figured him for some wide eyed kid in his first strip club. He tried to swallow down his earlier embarrassment with a few gulps of his water. 

Ruby returned after a few moments of quiet awkwardness. “They’ll have your food finished in a few minutes,” he said before presenting a brown bottle. “Here, your beer. We have them stored here in the bar too, but the kitchen fridge is way colder.”

“Oh, thanks!” Kevin said sincerely. After a few gulps Kevin deduced the bartender was right, it was a good beer. “You, uh, been here long? The bar, I mean, he said struggling to start a conversation. 

“Well, if a few years counts as long, then yes. We’ve been in town for a bit,” he answered as he wiped another glass clean.

“So, uh…you worry about competition?”

The bartender raised a brow, “Competition?”

“I mean, between you and the Fuzzy Clam. Wasn’t that the main strip club everyone went to?” Ruby and the patrons laughed. Kevin wondered what he could have missed now. 

“I don’t think we have to worry about any sort of ‘competition’ between us and the Fuzzy Clam.”

“Oh?” he said with another sip of his beer. “Why’s that?”

The bartender smiled, put down his glass and leaned over the bar. “Because The Stag is Quahog’s only gay strip club in town, sweetie.”

Kevin snapped his head around and looked around the bar. “Wha, what? I had, no idea.”

“Well, we don’t always have our rainbow flags up and scaling the walls. That’s more in June during Pride Month. But yeah, it’s a gay bar.”

“O-oh,” was all that said Kevin said.

“We gonna have a problem with that?” the bartender warned, his arms tensing. A few of the patrons started to glare at him.

He quickly gauged the atmosphere in the room. It was not good. “What? Oh, no I’m cool with that. I just didn’t realize this was a gay bar. I’m actually, uh gay myself,” Kevin admitted.

“Are you now?” the blonde businessman said excitedly.

“I mean, I guess. I ever only liked one man.” Kevin consciously omitted that man was his own father. No point in spilling his whole life to these strangers. 

“Aww, ain’t you a storybook gentleman. Highschool sweetheart?” one of the men asked.

“Something like that,” Kevin muttered as he remembered that one time he got incredibly hard after his dad hugged him for winning a wrestling competition. He had to cover his hardon with his trophy. “Liked him for awhile now. But it could never work out.”

“Why not?” the bartender inquired.

“We’re too different for each another I guess,” Kevin lied despite being actually related to one another. “Different worlds and all that.”

“Aww, well here’s your food. Nurse your pining heart with some good grub,” Ruby said as he set a cardboard boat of fries and a juicy burger in front of him. 

“Thanks,” Kevin said before biting into his burger. It was making him feel a little better. But he figured the beer had a hand in that too.

“Now, I got to ask. What kind of guy guy from Quahog doesn’t know the only gay strip club in town? Where have you been?” Ruby asked.

“In my dreams…” the red head sighed.

“Oh, uh overseas actually. Just got back a few months ago,” Kevin answered.

“World traveler, are you?”

“I guess. I was stationed in Iraq, but never really went anywhere else.”

“A soldier too?!” the blonde businessman exclaimed. “Shit kid, forget that other guy you’ve been pining for. Mention that here and you’ll have your pick of the litter.” The bartender laughed and others nodded in agreement.

“Uh, I don’t know about that. My d-um..guy is the only person I’ve ever really liked,” Kevin said. 

“You ain’t never noticed anyone else? Let’s say, another high school friend, coworker, a handsome businessman?” a patron asked hopefully.

Kevin nodded no in between bites. Swallowing some burger, Kevin coughed. “Ahem, uh no. Not really. There’s no one I ever really connected to, not like him,” he said wistfully. “I don’t think I’ve ever even noticed other guys checking me out.

“Well, there’s your problem. You’re so laser focused on this guy that you can’t notice anyone else,” Ruby surmised.

“Yeah, I bet if you worked here, you’d have no problems noticing anyone checking you out,” the red head said.

“What like, a bartender or something?”

“Heh, I was thinking more like stripper…” the blonde man whispered before getting elbowed by his friends. 

Kevin blushed and immediately went back to eating.

“Alright now you can completely ignore them and just eat your food. But…they aren’t wrong,” Ruby said. “You could work here if ya wanted too. I mean, being ogled by drunk bar patrons isn’t the best, but I’m assuming it’s a step up from being hopelessly in love with someone you apparently can’t have.”

Kevin quietly munched both on his burger and the thought of being a stripper.

“You’d definitely notice other guys wanting you, for sure. And with your face and backstory, the sweetheart soldier back from war and here to entertain civilians? You’d make some decent cash too,” the blonde said.

“I’d know I’d toss a few dollars your way,” the red head exclaimed, his friends nodded in agreement.

Kevin chewed on that for a moment then swallowed his bite. “You think so?”

“For sure. Here, take a flyer and think about it. We let new people try out every Wednesday,” the bartender said.

“That’s, that’s in a few days,” Kevin said blankly. 

“Shit, if he’s auditioning then I’m totally coming back. Don’t give a fuck if I’m tired from work, ain’t missing that,” the blonde businessman said as his friends nodded.

“See, look at that. That’s like 50 or so bucks right there. Plus, would probably help some getting over your guy.”

Kevin finished his last bite and took a long swig of his beer bottle and emptied it. He eyed the flyer in his hands. .

“No need to make this a do or die decision. Just think about it,” Ruby said.

Kevin nodded and payed the man for the meal. Waving and offering some goodbyes to the patrons, he got up from his stool and quietly left the bar. A few whistles and clicks of the tongue followed him out the door, one businessman exclaiming he couldn’t wait to spend some cash on him. Walking back to his car Kevin held tight the flyer in his hand. Swinging open the car door, he slumped into his seat and laid his head back against the headrest. He took in a deep breath and let it out in slow sigh. He didn’t never thought about actually moving past his father before, he always figured he would just be in love with him and that would be that. As childish as it would be, Kevin still wanted to stay by his dad’s side. He glanced back at the flyer and reread the details. 

AMATEUR NIGHT! 

EVERY WEDNESDAY IS AMATEUR NIGHT AT STAG

COME JOIN IN ON THE FUN, JUST FOR ONE NIGHT OR MAYBE MORE

NEW DANCERS MUST ARRIVE BEFORE 8:30 TO BE PART OF SETLIST

SEXY UNDERWEAR WILL NOT BE PROVIDED, MUST BRING YOUR OWN

NO PROPS ALLOWED

YOU JUST MIGHT BE ABLE TO JOIN THE SEXIEST

(and only) 

GAY STRIP CLUB IN TOWN!

Kevin winced at the loud font but shrugged his shoulders and let out a curt exhale. He ventured that if he can live in one extreme, wanting to sexually satisfy his own father, to another, dancing and grinding in front of strangers for money and fun, why not? In his mind, at the least the other one is socially acceptable. Turning on the engine, Kevin knew his next destination. He was going to have to find a some new clothes.

The days passed by rather quickly, mostly due to Kevin struggling to distract himself from the coming day. He found himself working out a little more than usual. Kevin was no means a vain person, but he wanted to at least look good for when he went to the bar again. Having his father whistle and compliment him while he was lifting weights was a plus, but Kevin tried to not let that distract him. Tried, but to no avail. His mind still wandered to the thought of his dad bench pressing while he spotted him, his cock stiffening right in front of his face. Kevin nearly let the barbell drop on his head when he thought of that. Pressing worries and thoughts aside, time did pass and Wednesday came. It was an hour before call time and Kevin was joining his family for a light dinner before heading down to the bar. He said he didn’t want to eat too much before lifting heavy boxes, but in reality he didn’t want to be too full when dancing on a few strangers. Kevin chewed quietly while his father asked him a few questions about his shift. **  
**

“So, you’re just moving boxes onto a ship?” his father asked after a bite of spaghetti.

“Yeah, more or less. They did a lot of shipments in the morning so I’m helping out with that. It’s gonna run sorta late, so I’ll probably be home around 2 or 3 in the morning,” Kevin answered.

“Huh, the same goes for me too. Work’s got me doing a bit of a stakeout later.”

“Really, Dad? Is it gonna be dangerous?” Kevin asked. While his father being a cop has always been something he’s loved about him, he often did worry about his safety. 

“Nah, shouldn’t be. This is more of a recon than anything else. They just want me to check out some dingy bar on the other side of town. Ya know, be eyes and report back. No one really suspects the guy in a wheelchair being a cop. Real easy.”

“Oh well that’s a relief. Here’s hoping my night goes as easy as yours,” Kevin said with a tip of his glass.

Joe placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “I’m sure it will, you can handle it just fine, Kevin.”

Warmth flooded Kevin’s face and he immediately looked away. “Yeah, you’re-you’re right. It’ll be fine.” Shoveling a few more forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth, Kevin chewed vigorously. Kevin wanted nothing more to get to the bar, he wanted to start getting over his dad. Finishing the rest of the meal, Kevin said goodbye to his family as he grabbed his backpack near the front door. Inside was a few choices in uniforms as well as the lotion he bought earlier. Clutching it closely, Kevin waved one last goodbye to his family before exiting the house. Opening the car door, Kevin threw his pack onto the passenger seat and quickly settled into his own seat and turned the ignition. He took in a deep breath. He knew this was the first step towards somewhat normalcy. And he was happy to take it.

Downtown was relatively quiet by the time Kevin arrived. Thought it was Wednesday and he figured that probably wasn’t the most busiest of days for a wild night on the town. Which he was grateful for. It was also just a few minutes before 8:30, he assumed there probably wouldn’t be anyone out until later. Gather his things, Kevin stepped out of his car and into the parking lot. From here he could already see The Stag was still getting ready for the night. A bouncer was leaning against the wall next to the large window, smoking a cigarette while a young lady carried in what look like a small metallic suitcase. She then quickly reappeared in the service window next to the door, setting aside and counting a few bills. Kevin jogged across the street and started for the entrance before the bouncer stopped him. “ID please,” he asked gruffly.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Fishing for his wallet, Kevin scooped it out of his backpack and flashed his card to the bouncer. 

Looking back and forth between the card and his face, the bouncer handed back the card to Kevin. “Alright. You’re good. But you have to leave the pack with the girl, no bags allowed inside.” 

“Oh, but uh, it’s got my stuff in it. I’m, um, doing the amature night thing,” Kevin quietly admitted, embarrased.

The bouncer looked him up and down. Despite his plain jeans and tee and boots, the bouncer nodded in approval. “Huh, finally someone a bit more muscular than the twinks that been coming in.”

“Be nice!” the girl voiced from the service window.

“What? I’m just being honest, at least someone is gonna be making money tonight,” he said before going back to his cigarette. Letting out a puff the bouncer gestured towards the door, “Speak to Ruby, the bartender. He’ll let you know what to do. And make sure you say introduce yourself to the host for the night. She’s the one in charge of the guys for the night.”

“Um, alright,” Kevin said, blushing at the earlier comment. Stopping at the window, Kevin asked the girl inside, “Is there a cover charge for the night?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Wednesdays are always a busy night for us, even if it is a weekday. Everyone comes out to see if there’s any new dancers. This town is starved of good gay fun anyhow,” she replied.

“Oh.” Kevin’s hope at a quiet night quickly vanished before his eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Now head on in there.”

Thanking her for the encouragement, Kevin entered the bar. There was already a few patrons scattered throughout the bar. It was by no means full, but there was definitely more so than the last time he was here. A group of girls were chattering away at the bar, all relaying their drink order to Ruby. A few people were scattered along the walls, just drinking quietly, people watching mostly. A lone man sat at the left side of the bar already looking smashed and drunk. All in all, the crowd he expected to be at a bar just before 9. 

Ruby caught sight of him and waved him over as he finished preparing drinks. “…and a Pina Colada for the blonde. All together that’s $35 even.” The ladies quickly paid the man before herding themselves to right corner of the bar and claimed the few couches as their own. “Whew, that took awhile. Every single one of them wanted a different cocktail, each fruiter than the last. Ah well, no problem for me, really. It’s nice to see you! Wasn’t sure if you were gonna show up.”

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, well I thought it over. It could be fun, ya know. It gets me out of the house too.”

“And distracts you from your unrequited love,” Ruby finished.

Kevin winced, “Yeah, that too.” 

“Well, you just barely made it in time. Head on down to the dressing room just over there.” Ruby gestured to a lone door near the end of the far wall. “That’s where all the dancers change and get ready. You’ll find the hostess down there too, making the set list, Queen Imadiva.”

“That’s…not her real name, is it?” 

“What? No, drag queen. She hosts every amature night and every weekend. Really gets the crowd going. You’ll like her. And she’ll definitely like you.”

“Oh, cool. Well, I’ll head down then.” Offering a wave, Kevin started for the dressing room. Ignoring all the knowing glances from the patrons, Kevin opened the door. Carefully stepping down the very steep stairs, Kevin started to hear the very manger like tones of what he assumed was the hostess. 

“…and no handing out your number like fucking candy, alright? You can do that after the bar closes and if they are still here. This isn’t some shady back alley business where you can just come and pick up the next willing twink. And who’s that coming down the stairs? Goddamn it, do I have to repeat everything again?”

A few quick stomps and at the end of the stairs was the most impressive drag queen Kevin had ever met and the only one. Full bodied, they were a sparkly silver gown that had a small train. Skin tight sleeves but huge puffy shoulders, they seemed to be mimicking her own hair which was all tied up into a large sparkly white bun. Her face was practically a mask at this point, covered in makeup with lips overdrawn and eyeshadow smoky. Dangling earrings and a large necklace to match, Kevin thought she looked like a walking disco ball. Her face said otherwise which had the look of someone who had very little patience for fools. 

“Um, hi? I’m here for amature night?” Kevin managed to squeak out.

The drag queen looked him up and down. She held her fingers up to her lips as if she was making an important decision. “Oh alright, I guess I can make room for one more. Line up with the others and I’ll go over everything again.” 

Nodding, Kevin sidestepped the large queen and finally took stock of the room. It looked like it was originally a plain basement that was reconfigured into a dressing room. There was a some sort of cubby shelf to the left of the stairs. They already had their compartments full with backpacks or gym bags but he quickly found and empty one and stuffed his pack into it. Glancing around he found a small gaggle of other guys, all huddled together, either fully dressed or already in their uniforms for the night. He counted at least five in that group, all looking either incredibly nervous, excited, or bored. Just behind them there was a large lit up mirror that seemed to cover the whole wall. Below it was a wide table that took up the same length along with a few chairs. Various lotions and oils seemed to cover a majority of the table, but there was a few makeup palettes and brushes scattered about too. A brown and dingy looking couch sat on the adjacent wall. One already half dressed stripper was sitting down on it, looking at his phone. Kevin assumed they were the regulars here. Quickly lining up with the other new guys, he did his best to pay attention.

“Ok, I’m only gonna go over this one more. You are all here to basically audition to work here. If it goes well, you’ll get a set schedule. If it doesn’t, then too bad,” Imadiva rolled off.

Kevin glanced around at the other guys. Some seemed intent at listening to her every word, others seemed tired. The two on the couch seemed like they heard this speech hundreds of times.

“I’m not gonna go over the whole list of rules again, because despite how much I know you all love my dulcet tones, I’m tired of repeating myself.” Kevin noted that this was sarcasm as her tone was far more high and loud than dulcet. “But basically there are three rules. Treat this like a job. Don’t be a drunken mess. Be friendly. That’s it. Manage those three things and you just might make it here. And that last rule applies to your fellow dancers as well, so no petty bullshit and no stealing tips. Now, how about you all tell me your names so I can pair y’all up properly. You, what’s yours?”

Imadiva pointed a long nailed finger at a skinny Spanish man with long hair tied into a ponytail. “Um, Julio,” he said after a moment.

“Perfect, amazing. Next,” she said typing the name into her phone. 

“Ambrose,” a relatively fit blonde spoke.

“Fancy.” Imadiva kept on typing all their names into her phone until finally she came to him. “Now you, mister cutting it close. Your name.”

“Um, Kevin,” he said unsure of himself. 

Imadiva rolled her eyes and sighed. “No, not your real name. Your stage name. You think that his name is really Julio?”

“Oh. I, uh, didn’t know I needed-”

“For fuck’s sake. Alright, what was your job before this. I’ll give you a name,” she said exasperated. 

“Oh I was a soldier. I just came back a few months ago.”

The rest of the group including the one on the couch started at him for a second. Imadiva did the same, eyeing him up and down once more. “Really? Hmm. Alright then, you can be Sarge. Short and sweet and gets the point across.”

Kevin tried to explain, “Um, I was just a Private in the army, Sergeant is reserved for-”

“Eh, doesn’t matter. It gets the point across. And I’m pretty sure someone out there will have a thing for military men. Pretty sure most people do. It’s just a name,” she said. “Ok now, I’m gonna pair you guys up and set the order. Jackson and Gray, you’re a pair and going first.. Ambrose, you’re with Slater, you’ll go after them. Then it’s Julio, you can pair up with our regular here, Bruce. And Sarge here, you got yourself a solo stage.”

“Wait, why am I by myself?” Kevin asked nervously. 

“Because I need Bruce to show Julio how to work the pole. Ambrose and Slater balance each other visually. Jackson and Gray can sorta of dance and together they form one competent stripper.”

“Hey!” one of them shouted.

“Well prove me wrong. And you. You look like the soldier everybody dreams about. I’m pretty sure you’ll get the crowd going just fine on your own. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’ve had worse missions than dancing for tips.”

Kevin didn’t bother arguing, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Well, now that’s all settled, everyone get ready. I’ll call you guys up at 9 and introduce you to the bar.” And with that, Queen Imadiva hiked her dress up and started stomping up the stairs. The little group that he was in started to disperse and a few started to undress while some started lotioning up or doing some last minute workouts. Kevin wandered back over to his backpack and fetched his underwear for the night. Deciding against the hot pink thong, he grabbed instead the camo printed thong. Throwing out the rest of his nerves, Kevin took off the rest of his clothes and stripped off his boxers. Grabbing the lotion from his pack, he squirted a small handful into his palms and started to rub it into his warm skin. He heard a voice call towards him.

“Hey, make sure you spread that everywhere. No one like a dry dancer. And don’t forget the asscrack, guys like to grab deep here,” Bruce called as he swiped some deodorant on. 

Thanking him for the advice, Kevin slid his fingers up and down his ass and along the rest of his form. It left him smelling of strawberries. He wondered how long that would last as he sweated on stage. Sliding into his thong, the fabric felt nice and snug against his package. He never wore one before, but the fabric going into his ass felt oddly nice. He made quick mental note to buy more of these for his own use next time. Kevin started to retie his combat boots when another stripper came up to him.

“Those real?” the stripper he remembered was Jackson asked. He was in a strappy jockstrap of sorts that was a bright red. He gestured towards his boots.

“Huh? Oh these? Yeah, I wore these during my tour. Always took good care of them. Though I might buy new ones if I come back here.”

“What’s a soldier like you dancing here then?”

He stopped mid tie. “…thought it would be fun,” he lied, continuing his lacing. “Change of pace,” he said curtly. 

Jackson let out a noncommittal “Hmm,” before leaving him to Kevin to his devices and started spraying a cologne on his thin frame. 

A few more minutes passed as everyone continued getting ready. Some of the dancers were nervously talking to one another while some were carefully manscaping their crotch, complaining they didn’t have time to do it at home. Kevin meanwhile was busy stretching his muscles, worried about straining himself and looking too stiff on stage. He was on the floor, stretching his hamstrings when Ruby came down the stairs. “Alright, everyone line up in their order and stand next to the door. Come out when she calls your name and stand on the table in front of the stage. Strike a good pose too.” He then quickly disappeared back up the stairs. The dancers all quickly started to form a line up the stairs, some making last minute adjustments to their attire or applying one last round of lotion. Kevin hurried behind them making him in the last of the line. With the door to the bar open, he could hear the low thumping of a base heavy intro and the rousing murmur of a full bar. Then, Imadiva’s voice came blasting through.

“Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to Stag! I’m your hostess for the evening Queen Imadiva, in all her glory… That’s when you’re supposed to clap, assholes!” A wave laughter seemed to ripple through the bar and a loud clatter of applause came soon after. “That’s better. And give another round of applause to our lovely spinmaster for the evening, the acoustically inclined DJ SHYBOI.” Another round of applause. “Now, I know why you are all really here. Everyone who’s anyone knows that The Stag is the place to be on Wednesday nights. A chance to relax after work, grab a stiff drink, and check out the latest dancers at your only place for premiere gay entertainment. That’s right, it’s amature night, ladies and gentleman! Now get those purses open and clutch those dollar bills in your hand and help me welcome our dancers for the evening! DJ SHYBOI, put on a good beat! First up is the enticing Jackson!” The line suddenly moved up one step and Kevin heard the applause of the crowd as Jackson took to the stage. “Gray!” Another step. It seemed like a few seconds before Kevin was already up at the top of the stairs. His palms sweated and he gulped heavily despite his throat being dead dry. “And finally, your last dancer for the evening, the sexiest soldier I know, Sarge!” 

Kevin knew he couldn’t look so nervous stepping out. He quickly snapped to attention and put on the best stoic face he could pull. Striding towards the stage, he was quickly greeted by a roar of hoots and applause. Pulling himself onto the table with the rest of the dancers, Kevin stood stiffly at attention with his hands behind his back, his feet shoulder width apart, as if he was back in the army again. The crowded hollered even more.

“Oh shit, you guys are in for a treat tonight!” Imadiva shouted into her mike. “Now then, let’s get it started with our first pair of the night. Jackson and Gray, you are on.” As she finished speaking, the music suddenly switched to a high energy number. 

Taking his cue, Kevin and the rest of the other dancers quickly got off the table as the other two took the stage. Some of the dancers left to chat with the bar patrons while a few went back down to the dressing room. Kevin, left all by his lonesome, stood awkwardly in the middle of the bar for a moment before rushing over to the hostess’ side.

“Ah, Sarge. Good face out there. Looks like you got yourself a character down. Feel free to keep that facade up. Some of these guys love the fantasy of a soldier,” Imadiva commented as she sat at the corner of the bar. 

“Oh, thanks. I was trying to not seem nervous,” Kevin admitted. “But, um, what exactly do I now?”

“Well, you’ve got some time before you have to go up. Walk around, chat up some people. Get them to drink more, spend some money on your fellow dancers, maybe even give a lap dance. Though I wouldn’t do that last part till after your dance, that way they’ll know what they’re getting.”

“I don’t really know what to ask or say, really. What am I supposed to say?” he asked worriedly.

“Sweetie, I can’t hold your hand through this. Here, have a get a drink. A shot actually, loosen up a bit. Doesn’t really matter what you say as long as you’re not rude and pushy.” She then waved her fingers in the air and then like magic, a shot glass filled with a brown yellowish liquid appeared in front of her.

“You rang?” Ruby said as he set the glass in front of her.

“Not for me, for him. Thanks though, Ruby.” 

“Ahh, nervous, huh Sarge?” he asked.

Kevin scratched at his neck and shrugged. “I guess.”

“Well, drink this down. Then go talk to some folks, pretty sure you’ve got half the bar looking at you instead of the two on stage right now anyhow,” he said before going back to his now growing line people. 

“Ugh, you’re both right. It’s just a job and this is part of the, customer experience, right?” Kevin said clutching the shot glass in his hand.

“Yeah, just like Target, but with drinking and more nudity. Well, maybe the same amount.”

He let out a laugh before swallowing the brownish fluid. Warmth quickly scratched as his throat and spread throughout his belly. Kevin quickly sucked in air between his teeth and breath, “Damn, that’ll probably do it.” His whole body felt just a little looser as his stance began to relax. 

“And that’ll be it for the night,” Queen Imadiva said before taking away his glass. “Don’t need another drunk military man in here again, not after fleet week. Now, go. Mingle. Shake your tits and earn some cash,” she said shooing him away from the bar. 

Now feeling the shot spread throughout his body, Kevin shook off whatever last bit of nerves he had left. Taking a few confident strides, he walked up to the closest group of people which were a gaggle of girls on the far wall. “Hey ladies, enjoying the night so far?” he said in his smoothest voice. 

They all giggled and looked at him. For a fraction of a second, he thought he already failed. But one of the ladies broke the tension. “Yeah! Going good so far. You’re Sarge, right?”

“Yes, m’am. Pleasure to meet you,” he said in his most respectable voice as he extended a hand. Kevin tried his best at playing the “doting soldier,” he hoped it came off well. 

The lady took his hand and cooed, “Oh, such a soft grip.”

“Ha, well I’m trying to be gentle. But uh,” he let his voice drop and gazed at the woman, “I can be rougher too, if ya want.”

The group squealed and the woman blushed letting her hand drop. “Well, maybe,” the woman laughed after a few nudges from her friends.

“Well, all of you make sure to enjoy the night. And come by my stage when it’s time.” He leaned in close to one of the ladies ears, “I’d love to show you a good time.” He then quickly spun on his heels and headed back to the bar. He could hear the excited giggles and whispers of the girls behind him. He then saw Imadiva flicking her wrist at him while sipping her cocktail, as if saying keep going. So Kevin did just that. He floated from person to person around the bar, chatting up a few patrons about their night. Even talking to the drunk at the bar, if only for a few seconds. They all seemed to enjoy his company, if the longing glances and the occasional chest grope were anything to go by. The songs seemed to boom on by until it was finally his turn. Arriving to the left corner of the stage, Kevin passed by Julio and Bruce both clutching a decent amount of crumpled bills in their hands. Both offered a sincere good luck before exiting the stage and heading to the dressing room below. 

“And now, taking the stage, Sarge! You are on,” Queen Imadiva’s voice boomed. 

With a shaky step, Kevin took the stage, the lights shining brightly against his skin. There was a decent smattering of people when Julio and Bruce were on, but now it seemed the entire bar had crowded around the stage for him. While most of the patrons were standing around and drinking, a few brave and drunk people eagerly took seats at the front of the stage. The girls from earlier managed to convince two of their group to sit down and were hurriedly counting their bills. Taking a breath, Kevin started to listen to the song booming from the speakers. A heavy base and an infectious lick, he started to sway his hips to the beat, letting his hands travel his frame as he did. A few sidesteps then he spun around and showed off his very high ass to the crowd which hollered in response. Feeling invigorated and a little braver, Kevin clutched the pole near him and spun around it, lifting himself off the ground and onto the table in front of the girls he talked to earlier. They squealed and laughed, Kevin on the other hand was just happy he landed gracefully. Getting to his knees, Kevin leaned forward to one of the ladies’ ear, “I’m happy you were able to grab a seat.”

“So are we!” the girls shouted as they wiggled in the chairs to the beat. They waved a few dollars in their hands.

Slinking his chest down to the table, Kevin arched his ass into the air and repeatedly slammed his crotch into the surface, making it jiggle and shake. He remembered seeing this move in a video and hoped it would get the girls going. It worked as they screamed in delight, eagerly stuffing the bills into his underwear and getting a handful of his ass at the same time. Shooting them a smile, he got up back onto his knees and pushed out his chest and threw his arms behind his head. They practically worshiped him as they gently clawed as his chest. Eyeing a few hands waving handfuls of greens next to him, he let them grab a quick feel of his crotch before heading to the next customer. This time a man in a baseball cap, he hungrily licked his lips as set down a few dollars on the table. Kevin stood up on the table and turned around, waving and shaking his ass in front of the patron. Reaching behind him, he grab the man’s cap and pulled his face into his ass and gave it a good shake. The bar roared, one patron shouted, “Lucky bastard!” Laughing, Kevin released the man from his sweet prison, his face obviously bewildered with what just happened. Perhaps it was the drink from earlier, the pressure of the night, or something else entirely, but Kevin realized he was actually having a lot of fun. Probably the most fun he has had since he got back. He wasn’t thinking about his father or his worries, he was just dancing and grinding to the music without a care about anything else. Finally relaxing, Kevin continued the rest of the songs in ecstasy, floating from person to person, getting handfuls of dollars stuffed into his thong. Going from stage to pole to table, it seemed like Kevin could continue the rest of the night just like this. But then Imadiva’s voiced took over the speakers once more.

“Alright, ladies and gentleman. Give Sarge a hand! Safe to say, he’ll definitely be a regular here from now on. Now then, Jackson and Gray, you are on!”

His breath heavy, Kevin gathered his hard earned bills from the stage. Clutching a tight clump of green paper in his fists, he stepped off the stage a sweaty mess. Queen Imadiva waved towards him, gesturing him to come closer. Keeping a respectable distance as to not get sweaty on her sparkly dress he scooted next to her, “Yeah?” he heaved.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier. We usually discuss after the bar has closed, me and everyone who works here who should stay on as a regular. But, it’s pretty clear you’re a good money earner. Hell, just before you’re stage we had folks grabbing drinks just be a little braver to stand next to you! You got a job here, if you want it.”

Kevin’s smiled turned wide and he laughed. “Yes, o-of course!” 

“Ha, alright then. Go rest up a bit and towel off.” She handed him a small towel, “You can keep that by the way. Probably gonna be sweating up a storm by the end of the night.” 

Thankful, Kevin took the towel under his arm and headed to the dressing room. Careful not to drop any of his hard earned cash, he walked down the stairs and collapsed into the couch, his pile of money next to him. Patting himself dry with the towel, he carefully arranged his cash into a neat stack. Getting his breath back, Kevin stood up and took the stack and stuffed it into his backpack. Making sure he was completely dry, Kevin reapplied a light layer of lotion and headed back up the stairs. He briefly considered changing into one of his other pairs of underwear but decided to not. Kevin made a mental note to buy more camo printed underwear next time. Quickly climbing up the stairs and opening the door, Kevin headed straight for the bar, thirsty from his earlier activity. 

“Hey there, Sarge! Nice first go on the stage,” Ruby complimented as he finished with his customer. “Needed a drink?”

“Thanks! And yeah, I sure could use water,” Kevin replied.

A sudden smack of his ass made Kevin let out a small yelp. He quickly turned to his side to see the blonde businessman from a few days ago next to him with the rest of his friends. He smiled as he spoke, “How about you turn that into a drink of his choice? On me.”

“Oh, uh, how about a Rum and Coke? And thanks,” Kevin stammered.

“And just a whiskey for me, top shelf. On ice,” he said

Kevin thanked Ruby as he started on their drink order. “Didn’t think I was gonna see ya here.” 

“What? I told ya I was coming, I wasn’t sure if you were gonna show up.” The blond businessman looked him up and down and licked his lips. “Man, am I glad you did. You look fucking good.”

Kevin smiled, “Aww, thanks. Means a lot. I was pretty nervous earlier, but I’m feeling good now. Thanks for showing!”

“Anytime. I don’t think we were properly introduced last time. I’m Sam,” he said extending a hand.

“Sarge,” Kevin said. He took his hand and was immediately drawn into a hug with the man and quickly felt hands grab his ass. “Huh, excited?” he observed.

‘You have no idea,” Sam whispered into his ear. Stepping back a little, he didn’t remove his hands from his ass, “Any chance you could do a private dance? Just got off work and I need some stress relief.”

Kevin widened his eyes and looked towards Imadiva. Thankfully she was watching the whole exchange and causally shouted into her mic, “New dancers can give private dances after a few more stage performances. No private dances until after midnight, so continue tipping them on stage until then.” She then gave him a knowing nod before switching her attention back to her phone.

“Heh, you heard the lady. Not till later. But I can keep chatting with you if you’d like, I don’t go up for awhile,” Kevin offered. 

Sam pouted a moment, “Aww man. I guess I can wait. Let’s grab our drinks then, shall we?” Ruby then presented their drinks on their bar. Whipping out a 20, Sam left it on the bar and told him to keep the change. Taking the drinks, he lead Kevin to the nearby couch. 

Following the man, Kevin sat neatly by his side on the couch and nodded in thanks when he was handed his drink. Taking a sip, Kevin felt himself relax a little more. “So, just got off work?”

Sam downed nearly half of his drink in a single gulp, clearly in need of a mental distraction. “Yeah, statistical analysis and data reconfiguration, basically boring clerical work. But it pays well and I’m fairly rich, so there’s that,” he smirked.

“Ah, big spender then?” Kevin joked.

“Ha! You know it. Stopped by the bank before here, got plenty of ones to spend tonight. Most likely on you though.”

Kevin laughed as he leaned more into the couch. Sam’s hand gently stroked his bare thigh as they both continued to chat. Work, hobbies, Quahog. Light chit chat that barely disguised Sam’s obvious lust for him which Kevin was grateful for. For him it was nice to be on the receiving end of such enamor as opposed to his one sided lust for his father. Being so clearly desired like this, it was an exciting rush. The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a pleasant routine. Hit the stage, dance a bit, give a quickie lap dance to Sam who was clearly intent on spending money on him, work the room, rest for a minute, repeat. Kevin barely realized it was midnight before Imadiva called him up for the stage again.

“Sarge, you are on!” she shouted into the mic. She then gestured towards him just before he took the stage. “Hey, it’s after 12 so you can go ahead and start giving out private dances after your dance. Just let me or one of the bartenders know so we can have someone watch out for you so it doesn’t get too crazy, okay?”

Kevin nodded, “Alright, sounds good.” Kevn then took the stage to the bar’s whoops and hollers. For the past few stages, Kevin was mostly focusing on getting straight to the table and grinding on customers, but he figured this time around he would tease them just a little bit more to get the really excited. He wanted a good handful of customers for a private dance later. So this time as soon as he took the stage he faced the stage wall and leaned on it, his chest parallel to the ground and his as high in the air. He flexed his strong thighs and ass muscles as he shook them from side to side. After teasing them for a good couple of seconds, Kevin spun on his heels, faced the poll and spun himself around it, his bulky arms holding himself aloft for a few dizzying seconds. Then he pushed himself off and landed roughly onto the counter table, lifting his arms and flexing his entire frame. With his chin held high and his eyes on the ceiling, he took a deep breath and took it all in. He felt in control of everything at that moment. He would work here a few nights, flirt with the customers, earn some cash. Maybe even save up and move out of the house, start really getting over his father. It felt like things were falling into place. And then Kevin opened his eyes towards the crowd. And then everything was just falling. 

There, right in front of him, was Joe Swanson. 

Only in simple civilian garb, a plain white tee and some denim jeans, sat his father, mouth slightly agape and eyes confused. A million thoughts ran through his mind. How did his father find out? Was he being too obvious at home? Wasn’t he supposed to be on a stakeout? Is this the seedy bar he was talking about? Is this bar dangerous? Why was he staring at his crotch? Why couldn’t he be wearing more clothes? These and more flooded his brain in a matter of seconds and the only thing his body could do in response was to immediately get stiff. The crowd’s howls at Kevin’s very obvious hardon was the only thing that snapped him from his stupor. Regaining as much as composure as he could, Kevin spun back around towards the stage wall and quickly readjusted himself. It did very little in concealing his cock however. With his much now tighter thong and very strong stage lights, it was painfully obvious that Kevin was sporting an erection. The bar patrons didn’t seem to mind at all as a few even yelled for him to “whip it out.” Sweat seemed to cascade down his back and forehead and his face was twisted in a unfortunate grimace. Kevin started to think of an exit plan, maybe if he just bolted for the dressing room and grabbed his things, he could make a quick escape. He earned enough cash to get him a cab right to the next town and then some. He could easily go and leave everything behind. But he Kevin had no time to wallow in such fantasies as Sam, who was seated squarely at middle front of the stage took notice of his father.

“Eyeing the new guy too, eh? Same here. Sooo glad I came straight from work for this. Pull up a chai-, ah oops. Uh, never mind. Here, how about this?” Sam then drunkenly pushed aside one of the empty seats and made room for Joe. “See, plenty of room. Come on now, get up in here!” Before his father could protest, he was quickly pulled him right up to the table with his son’s barely covered ass in full view. “Hey, soldier! How about you give my new buddy a lap dance?” 

Kevin’s eyes widened as he tried to maintain composure between moves. “Uh..”

“Come on, don’t be shy.” He then placed a few dollar bills in front of Joe’s place. “Give him a good time!” Other bar patrons whooped and hollered, everyone wanted to see him give this wheelchaired stranger lap dance. 

Kevin knew no one would be doing that if they knew this was his father. Kevin begrudgingly grabbed the dollars and tossed them back to the stage, the crowds were getting rowdier as he turned back to face him. Time seemed to slow down as his thoughts ran in what seemed like seconds. This was like his dream and his nightmare all rolled into one. Giving his father a lap dance while everyone watched? Kevin couldn’t lie, it made him very excited, which was very clear given how his camo thong barely held back his cock. But he only ever dreamed about it, he never thought he would actually end up doing it. But here he was. Trapped in this moment he could never enjoy. 

But then Kevin realized. Maybe he should.

His father hasn’t said or done anything so far, why would he saying anything during the dance? Was it societal expectation? Did he not want to cause a scene? Maybe he didn’t want to blow his cover? Or maybe, Kevin hoped, maybe he wanted him to give him a lap dance. To feel his muscles and all of his body against his. The sweat dripping onto his lips as he tasted his skin. At this point he was already in deep water, why not continue the plunge and actually have fun? The song suddenly switched and a smoother, sweeter beat started to play. Kevin closed his eyes and took a breath. He was going to live his dream. He didn’t care about the consequences. He would deal with them later. Right now, in this moment, he was going to give his dad everything he wanted to give for past few years. Climbing onto the table, Kevin started to sway to the song, let his hips accent each beat. He then slid his hands from his abs up his muscular frame, letting his fingers glide over each curve of muscle until he reached his hair. He glanced down towards his father, Joe had his mouth slightly agape but his hands were still at his side. Grinning, Kevin quickly leaned forward and got close to Joe’s face. Letting a small breath escape his lips, he let it fall onto his dad’s lips, which quivered in excitement or worry, he wasn’t sure. Continuing his seduction, Kevin grabbed his father’s hands and brought them to his stomach. This made him utter a low gasp while Kevin let out a low groan. Feeling his father’s bare hands finally touch him, it was like electricity was shooting across his body. He was worried he was gonna end up cumming at this rate. But Kevin was nowhere near done with him just yet, not with a simple touch. Guiding his father’s hands, Kevin trailed them up to his chest and curled them, making him squeeze his pecs. Letting out a another moan, Kevin bit his lip. He wondered what he looked like to the other bar patrons. Just how lost in ecstasy was he? And was he giving a good show? Ignoring the thought, he steadily brought Joe’s hands down his sides before finally reaching his camo underwear. Joe started to pull away but Kevin kept them on his waist with a firm grip. He looked at his dad straight in the eyes before mouthing the words “Feel me” and letting go. As Kevin let his grip on his dad’s hands loose and continued to grind to the song, Joe’s hands did not move. Until, Kevin started to feel the feeling of fingers just barely moving and feeling his underwear. Then a finger grazing the underside of his underwear, sliding along the thigh band. Maybe it was just blank curiosity for the fabric but he didn’t care, his dad was touching his ass and he was in heaven. But it wasn’t enough just a few grazes. He wanted his dad to really grab him. So then Kevin quickly spun around on his knees and had his ass facing towards Joe, half his ass practically spilling out of his tight underwear. Grabbing his father’s hands behind him, he quickly placed them directly on his ass and started moving up and down. His ass jiggled and jumped like jelly in Joe’s palms. Looking over his shoulder, he could see sweat forming on his father’s brow. But even more noticeable was the very clear tent forming in his pants. Kevin knew it was now or never and leaned back off the table and into his father’s lap as gently as possible. The bar whooped and whistled but he didn’t care. His father was hard and he was gonna feel it if it killed him. Throwing his hand back, Kevin held onto the back of Joe’s head while he took his hand and placed it on his chest. He hoped the flashing lights of the bar was enough to cover up the fact he was leaking like crazy, but he didn’t care. The last time he was sitting in his father’s lap was when he was 6 and he was pretty sure he didn’t appreciate it like he does now. “I can feel how hard you are,” Kevin groaned as looked back at Joe who was still in shock. “You want to feel how hard you’re making me?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer as he quickly took his hand and placed it squarely on his cock. “Oh fuck, look at what you’re doing to me…” he moaned as he wiggled his hips deeper into his father’s lap. Feeling that strong cock rub up against his practically bare ass, knowing that he was making his father react like that? Worth it no matter the consequences. Kevin would have gladly stayed like that if it weren’t for a sudden shout pulling him from his lustful stupor. 

“Alright, alright! No more special treatment! It’s my turn again!” the blonde businessman shouted before slamming more dollars onto the table. 

Trying to conceal his pouting, Kevin leaned away from his father and spun around to get a good look at the damage he’d done. To his delight, his father was perfectly still with his mouth agape and a very obvious tent that formed squarely at his crotch. Kevin smiled before leaning in close to his ear and whispered, “My stage is almost over, buy a dance from me after,” then placed a light kiss on his cheek and licked the mark. He heard his father audibly groan as he pulled and away and focused on Sam. Kevin swore in his mind that if the bar wasn’t filled with patrons he would start jacking off right then and there as that was the most exciting experience of his life thus far. 

Sam squeezed and tugged at Kevin’s very stiff cock as he sat down into his lap, “Man, you gave that guy everything you got,” he said feigning envy.

Kevin cupped Sam’s face into his hands and brought him to his ear, “Should I do the same to you?” he asked as he grinded his ass into the man’s lap. Sam just moaned as he clawed at his ass. Happy that he quickly placated his customer, Kevin shot a quick glance towards his father. He had already started wheeling himself away from the stage and pass the patrons, he couldn’t see him as he headed towards the busy exit. Kevin was a little disappointed but tried not to show it as gave Sam another lap dance. Somewhere deep down he truly thought his father would stay and enjoy his body. Kevin thought that maybe that hard on was just a fluke and just the result of friction. The unfortunate reality was that Joe Swanson was his father and there was no way he would just stay after what just happened. Disheartened but trying to stay professional, Kevin finished the rest of his stage with ample dollars stuffed into his thong. Leaving the stage lights, Kevin gathered his scattered bills and headed to the dressing room. He started to unlock the door when he felt a light tapping at his waist. He turned to face the person and was surprised to find that he had to crook his neck more than a few inches down. 

It was his dad.

Kevin’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat as best as he could, “Ahem, hey there,” he said as casually as possible. “Did I forget something back there? Or did you just want a little more time with me?” he said jokingly. Kevin tried to keep it light and hope the guise of them not knowing each other would hold. He tried make eye contact with him but his father kept his eyes down towards the floor. A few seconds ticked by but it felt like lifetimes. Kevin could barely hold it in any longer. “…Sigh. Look, I’m s-”

Kevin was the immediately interrupted by Joe holding up a crisp $20 bill, freshly dispensed from the ATM near the entrance. “Uh, I assume it’s this much for a private dance?” he asked, still not looking at him. 

Kevin was speechless for a moment then resumed his role as the confident soldier stripper. “Uh, yeah, that’ll do it. Just give a second to freshen up, ‘kay? Then I’ll be back for you,” he offered as he stroked his father’s jaw. Seeing his dad blush made all the blood rush to his head and to his cock. Excusing himself, Kevin entered the door and closed it tightly behind him, nearly tripping down the stairs. Steadying himself against the cubbies, Kevin took a breath before letting out an excited squeal. “Holy shit!” he screamed. 

“Dude, the fuck was that?” a voice asked.

Turning red, Kevin looked up and saw Bruce, the already hired stripper, sitting on the couch counting his bills. He had the look of someone who saw a fully grown soldier squeal in delight on his face. “Oh, uh, I’m about to do my first private lap dance. I’m, excited, for it?” he said haltingly. 

Bruce seemed unconvinced at best. “Really? That’s the only reason you’re stoked?”

“Uh, well it’s with one the guys I gave a quickie lap dance to on stage just a bit ago. The guy in the wheelchair? Ya know, the really handsome and sexy one?” he admitted while trying to hide his embarrassment. Being able to openly call his dad sexy and handsome in front of someone else was such a rush to him.

“Ha, oh yeah. I caught some of that before I headed down. Yeah, I guess he was pretty handsome. Definitely the rugged type. You were sure giving him your all,” Bruce commented as he continued his count. “Probably turned him into a regular at this point.”

“A regular?” Kevin asked as he took the bills out of his underwear and stuffed them unceremoniously into his backpack. 

“Yeah, you know. The kind of guy that tries to figure out when you are here? Always sees ya after work and buys plenty of dances? Have a few myself. You always get a good cash flow from a regular, trust me. As long as you don’t catch feelings, it’s good money.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I won’t catch feelings,” he lied. “I’m just excited that someone as hot as that is my first private dance.” Kevin still felt a rush calling his dad hot in public. 

“Well, have fun. Oh and try changing out of your thong into something else. It’s always good to change it up between dances, especially for privates.”

“Oh, thanks for the advice!” Toweling himself off, Kevin slid out of his camo underwear, a thin trail of pre stretching itself from his cockhead to the underwear as he did so. Tossing the underwear into his pack, Kevin rustled around inside until he pulled out the pink g-string. Smiling to himself, Kevin hiked the silky number up over his crotch and ass. With the thin strip of fabric grazing and teasing his hole, his cock was harder than ever, practically peeking out from the top of his underwear. Clearly giddy with excitement, Kevin rushed back up the stairs with Bruce calling after him.

“Don’t have too much fun now!”

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kevin took a deep breath. Carefully opening the door, Kevin scanned the bar to search for that elusive wheelchair. To his delight, his father was waiting for him just a few feet away from the door frame, shyly nursing a beer. Not bothering to hide his smile, Kevin strolled up next to his dad. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting. You wanted a private dance yeah?” 

He watched his father down the last of his beer and set down on a nearby table. “Uh, yes,” he answered nervously.

“Good, then just follow me.” Leading the way, Kevin parted the crowded bar floor to the private area. A few black drapes concealed a sectioned off corner of the bar where a dancer and a patron were just leaving. Eyeing the empty spot, Kevin drew back the drapes to reveal a modest leather armchair for one with a small table next to it. He absentmindedly hoped that it would be comfortable enough for his father as he knew he was particular about which chairs he sat in at home. “You can sit right here, if you like. I can set aside your wheelchair for you and you can just set the money on that table their, ok?” Kevin hoped his voice was steady enough, he didn’t want to seem too eager, but there was no denying how excited he was.

Compiling, Joe hoisted himself off of his chair and quickly transferred himself to the leather chair with little effort. With his father in place, Kevin quickly pushed aside the wheelchair to the wall and drew the drapes closed. What could barely pass for a private area to a normal person to Kevin this was like his own little world. With the song and beats pumping and the dark drapes closed around them, Kevin felt totally alone with only his father as company. And he truly wouldn’t want it any either way. A new song clicked on. Soft stereo beats which eventually gave way to modern thumps and lyrics. Letting the beat take over him, Kevin started to sway back and forth, his hips accenting each lick of the new song. Kevin kept his eyes trained on Joe who was still looking away. Feeling bold, Kevin clutched his father’s chin with his hand and tilted his head towards him, taking his gaze in. “You got a name?” he asked. Despite his brashness, Kevin still felt a twinge of nervousness. He hoped his father would still keep up the charade of not knowing who he was. 

“Br-Briggs. Adam Briggs,” he answered.

Remember their conversation from earlier, Kevin wondered if that was the fake name he always chose when he went undercover for stake outs. If he was always Adam Briggs when he was out pretending to be a normal citizen and not a cop. Suddenly, a wave of relief rushed over him and Kevin felt relaxed and excited at the same time. He could no longer deny it, his father didn’t buy a dance from him to reprimand him or yell at him or ask him questions. He wasn’t going to give him away and reveal both their identities. He assumed the role of Adam Briggs and Adam Briggs wanted a dance from Sarge the stripper. At least, that was the logic he assumed his father was taking. Well, Kevin was going to make sure Adam got his dance and a hell of a lot more. 

“First time here?” he asked innocently as he let Joe’s face go and continued dancing. 

“Uh, y-yes,” Joe stammered. “First time. Some friends re-recommended me this place.”

“Well, you came at the right night Adam,” he said as he glided he way closer to him. “You see, it’s my first night too. Amature night, ya know. And you,” he said as he ran his fingers through his father’s hair, “are my first private dance.”

Kevin saw his father’s adam’s apple bounce in his throat, swallowing nervously, “Really?”

“Yup, you’re going to the be the first one to be able to touch me like this,” Kevin said as he began to climb onto the chair, effectively settling himself into his father’s lap. Taking his father’s hands, he placed them directly onto his bare ass which let out gasp from Joe. “And since it’s your first night too, I’ll make sure you get some extra special care,” he whispered softly into his ear. 

Joe let out a quiet moan as began grinding steadily into his lap, Kevin’s pink thong barely concealing his throbbing hardon. “Ahh, are-are you sure?”

Straightening his back, Kevin smiled as he looked direct at Joe, “Of course. Got to make my first customer feel special. Now, enjoy,” he said as he stretched and flexed his chest, his pecs bouncy and firm. Joe didn’t move his head from it’s rest as he just stared in awe at his son’s body. Kevin frowned, “Still nervous? Here, let me then.” Grabbing the back of Joe’s head, he brought his face forward and into his ample chest, his father’s lips brushing against his bare flesh. Kevin shifted his chest side to side, brushing his pecs against Joe’s face until he began to do it himself, almost lost in lust as he partook in his son’s body. Enjoying the moment, he tried to imagine what it would look like to someone who walked in on them. Just a customer enjoying his earned lapdance for the night, maybe too drunk to even notice. They probably wouldn’t even consider the possibility the two of them were related, much less father and son. And that thought burned and coursed through his body like a runaway train. Suddenly, Kevin’s eyes widened and he struggled to stifle a moan as Joe’s mouth brushed up against his nipple before instinctively taking it into his mouth, his tongue swirling slightly against the protruding flesh. After what seemed like only a few seconds of Kevin taking charge, Joe finally started to respond as he continued his oral tasting on Kevin’s chest, his strong hands gently kneading away at his ass. Kevin tried not to lose too much focus as a lustful fog took over his head. Desiring to feel his father too, Kevin began to let his hands wander, starting first at Joe’s shoulders then down his strong frame. Each muscle seemed to curve and glide underneath his fingers, his plain white shirt doing the bare minimum in covering his body. If anything, it accented every curve of muscle with the fabric tight against his skin. Kevin absentmindedly wondered if this was part of his way of going undercover, looking like as plain as possible to blend in with the rest of the crowd. But in his eyes, it only made him stand out. Who else but his father could wear a plain white tee and look the sexiest he’s seen him? Clutching the fabric in his hands, Kevin pulled up his father’s shirt revealing his muscular body. He let out a small gasp as he gazed upon the body that he’s looked up and desired all these years. Still strong at his age, Joe’s chest was like smooth wall of muscle. Not a single hair on him but curves of soft muscle. A heavy chest with tan nippples and round pecs and a solid six pack, Kevin could admire his father’s body. “Man, you are so freaking sexy, ya know that?” he whispered.

Joe blushed, “Yo-you don’t mean that.”

“Are you kidding me? Look at all this,” Kevin retorted as he let his digits glide along his father’s frame. He could see Joe stiffen at his touch as he caressed his muscles and felt up his chest. “You’re perfect,” he said as he leaned forward again, taking his father’s face back into his own chest. After a few seconds of feeling each other up, their hands exploring each other’s bodies, Kevin knew it was time to move on to something more intense. 

Kevin pushed his father’s frame back into the leather chair, his face open in a breathy pant, like a dog in heat. “Enjoying yourself, huh? Well I got plenty more in store for you,” he said confidently. Getting up from his father’s lap, Kevin stood up and turned around, his ass at perfect level of his dad’s face. “You seemed to like this view earlier, thought I’d give you another look.” Squeezing and flexing his ass, Joe seemed to be hypnotized by mounds of flesh before him. If Kevin didn’t know any better, he could swore his father was drooling. “And ya know, this is my first time wearing a thong too. Bought them a few days ago. I thought it would be uncomfortable but I actually like wearing them,” he said over his shoulder. “The fabric is real soft, makes me look kinda hot and this?” Kevn then pulled his asscheeks apart, showing his dad his practically exposed hole with only a thin strip of pink fabric cutting though. “The way it teases my hole? I can’t get enough of,” he said with a devilish grin. “How about you? How do you like it?” Kevin, not bothering for an answer, pulled Joe’s face towards his ass, his lips making contact with his quivering hole. “How is it?”

Joe’s eyes just rolled back into his head as he began to steadily lick at his son’s asshole. His hands instinctively grabbed onto a cheek each, pulling them apart to get a better angle at the sweet bud. Hungrily lapping at his hole, Joe only stopped for a second for a breath of air before diving back in, his hand slapping lightly onto Kevin’s ass. 

Kevin bit his lip hard and whimpered with each resounding smack and swipe of his father’s tongue. He was in heaven. Forgetting about the bar smell, the rowdy patrons, and the booming base, Kevin could only hear and feel his father’s lustful moans into his ass. Pulling aside his thong, his cock sprang free before immediately meeting the clasp of his hand. Kevin began jacking off fervently with each of his strokes working in tandem with Joe’s licks. “Fucking hell, that feels so good,” Kevin moaned quietly. His cock leaked a small trickle of pre onto his hands as he continued to stroked his cock, his mind awash with lust. Not wanting it to end it so quickly like this Kevin spun around and aimed his cock at his father. Without even giving a moment of time for Joe’s thoughts to process, Kevin stuck his cock into his dad’s mouth, his mouth melting into a dreamy smile as his cock entered such a warm space. 

Joe’s eyes widened for a moment before closing and melting back into lust as he began to suck his son’s cock. With his hands steadily on Kevin’s hips, Joe bounced his head back and forth letting Kevin’s cock just graze the back of his throat before backing off. Joe hummed contently as his own son began to violate his mouth, his thrusts getting deeper each time.

“I know you wanted my cock just as badly as my ass, given just how grabby you were back there. Thought I’d give you what you wanted,” Kevin commented in between thrusts. Holding onto the sides of his father’s face, Kevin upped his thrusting, getting further and further until Joe was eventually going balls deep every few thrusts. Looking down at Joe, Kevin burned this image to memory, his father nestled between his thighs, sucking at his cock. He had the wayward thought of asking one of the other dancers to grab his phone then realized just how silly and probably illegal that would be. Not that what he was doing wasn’t already illegal, just on a different scale. 

Pulling out of his father’s mouth with an audible POP, Kevin let his stiff cock rest on his father’s face, smearing it with saliva and precome. Not missing a beat, Joe began to lap feverishly at his son’s balls, sucking one of them slightly before letting go and working on the other. “Ahh, I can’t believe this..” Joe moaned as he flicked his tongue at his son’s balls.

“What? Can’t believe you’re getting the best treatment of the night? Well too bad, I’m giving you all I can,” Kevin said. Pulling his crotch away, Kevin just stood there as he looked upon the work he had done. Joe’s face was smeared with pre and saliva, his mouth agape and panting. Sticking two of his fingers into his mouth, Kevin let his father suck them as he played with his tongue. It rolled and twisted along his digits causing a shiver to shoot up his spine. Pulling them out, Kevin brought them to his lips and sucked them. They tasted salty and bitter, he figured the taste of beer was still on his father’s tongue as well as his precome. Kevin smirked, “Tell me, how grateful are you to have bought a private dance?”

Joe looked up at him with lust in his eyes. “It’s amazing,” he replied, his voice low and filled with an almost euphoric thanks. 

Kevin smiled then cupped his father’s face in his palm, “Show me,” he demanded.

Breathless, Joe leaned back in the chair and, hands shaking, unzipped his pants. A very clear tent had formed in his plaid boxers and was nearly peeking through the flap. “You’re amazing,” he said again hazily.

Kevin leered at his father and his stiffening cock. He licked his lips, “Fuck yes.” Climbing back into the seat, Kevin straddled his father’s lap once more, their cocks just barely grazing up on another with only a thin sheet of plaid keeping them from making contact. Pulling in his father, Joe’s lips met with his. Like a perfect puzzle piece, they fit naturally with one another. So many nights Kevin spent dreaming about this moment, holding his father in his arms and kissing him. So many nights pretending his pillow was his dad, holding it close to him and practicing kissing. No matter how many different times he imagined it, it could barely hold a candle to the real deal. Joe’s bottom lip nuzzled itself exactly between his own lips as they kissed, his lips still wet with drool. Tilting his head slightly, Kevin continued the kiss, his lips hungrily swiping against Joe’s while he struggled to stifle a moan. Kevin parted his lips and began darting his tongue into Joe’s mouth. Just a little bit until he was tasting his father, his tongue rolling and twisting with his own. It was Kevin who moaned this time, his eyes rolling back into his head. Kevin swore he could get high off of this sensation alone, his father’s tongue swiping and gliding along his. Their lips earnest in their movements, neither wanted to stop. As Kevin continued his oral assault, his let his hands glide down Joe’s strong frame. Feeling each muscle as he went down, each curve of flesh, Kevin eventually got to his desired destination. With a hand on Joe’s cock, Kevin pulled aside the boxer flap and released his cock from its plaid prison. Standing at attention in his hands, Kevin could feel that his dad was bigger than him. He had only ever held his own dick in his hands, so he used himself as reference. At least an inch longer than his own with a rounder head, Joe’s cock felt warm and soft in his palm. He had spied on his father before as a child, taking peaks into the bedroom when he was changing for work and a few times when he was in the shower. Like every man, Joe’s cock wasn’t very impressive soft. But Kevin learned he was a grower clearly. Clutching both their cocks together, Kevin jerked both of themselves off as he kissed his father. His cock still wet with saliva it was easy to glide and grind against his dad’s cock, both of them leaking and adding to the slick. 

Kevin broke the kiss and leaned close to Joe’s ear. “Fucking hell, Adam,” he groaned, thankful he didn’t break character. “You’re so fucking hot. Do you have any idea how excited I was when I saw you at the table? To give a lap dance to such a handsome guy?”

Joe panted, “Come on, there-there had to be more handsome guys before me.”

“Sure. A few good looking guys. But none as attractive as you. As strong as you. As sexy as you.” With each compliment he whispered, Kevin let his tongue swipe at his father’s ear, biting his earlobe and probing his ear. Joe let out a whine as Kevin licked and nibbled at his ear. “Fuck, give me a second.” Quickly getting up, Kevin spun on his heels and turned his back to Joe. Aiming carefully, he sat back into Joe’s lap, his cock resting neatly upon his father’s. Throwing his hand back behind his head, he held gently onto Joe’s neck as he clutched in his other hand his and Joe’s cock. “You liked this position too, right? Feeling me up while stroking me off?”

Joe could only nod fervently as Kevin’s hand stroked his cock with his own. “Yes…” he groaned into his son’s ear. Reaching his hand, Joe gently pinched Kevin’s nipple between his fingers, the pink protrusion already at attention. 

“Fuck!” Kevin squealed as quietly as possible. “You like my big chest, huh? My strong pecs?” His father nodded. “I work out nearly everyday, ya know?” he said during his grinding. “Chest, legs, ass. All of it. I like to stay fit.”

“You, you look so good,” Joe hazily complimented as he groped his son’s chest, feeling the mounds of soft muscle beneath his fingers.

“You like me all strong?” Kevin teased as he played with Joe’s cockhead, swirling a thumb over the precome slick that oozed from it. 

“Yes, so strong…so perfect. I want all of you. I-I want you to come…” Joe whined.

“Well, Adam,” Kevin said coyly, “You’re gonna get that. And I want you to come too. Can you do that, Adam? Can you come with me?” Joe’s breath was even heavier now as sweat seemed to cascade down his brow, Kevin could tell he was close. Kevin started to stroke their cocks even faster now, their labored breaths going in tandem. “Yes, fucking yes. Give it to me, Adam. Give me all of it!” he harshly whispered. Kevin could feel Joe’s body stiffened underneath him as his muscles tensed. It was only just a few seconds before Joe buried his face into his son’s neck and moaned. He was coming into Kevin’s hands, a few spurts landing onto his belly and lips. Kevin quickly licked it off his lips savoring the taste before he came himself, a few more sticky white ropes coating his hands and stomach, the liquid pooling into the crevices of his abs. Luckily enough, a shot even managed to land on Joe’s face behind him. Tired and breathless, Kevin released the tight grip he had on both their cocks. Most of the cum had pooled in his hand at this point, the white seed forming a neat puddle in his palm. Not one to waste an opportunity, Kevin took the incestious concoction to his lips and let it drip into his mouth, lapping at his palm like a hungry dog. It was like he took a shot of salty jelly as it slid down his throat, but to him, nothing tasted sweeter than the taste of his own father mixing with his own. With the sticky substance coating his mouth, Kevin lazily turned around to the drained Joe and kissed him once more. The salty slime mixed with their saliva as their tongues slowly rolled against one another, each of them pleasantly moaning. Breaking the kiss, Kevin slowly pulled away as a clear strand of saliva and cum stretched between them before dropping onto Joe’s now sweaty chest. Putting all the strength he could muster into his legs, Kevin stood before his father, the bar’s neon lights reflecting against his wet and shiny abs. “Help me clean up?” Kevin asked.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Joe quickly leaned forward and lapped away at Kevin’s body, licking up beads of sweat and cum that had pooled and formed around his frame. Joe licked away every drop of liquid from his son’s body before returning once more to his cock, now wet with both their seed. Taking the cock back into his mouth, Joe gently sucked at his son’s sensitive cock, all the while tenderly cupping and stroking his balls, coaxing out any last bit of seed he had left. Kevin had a satisfied smile on as he looked down at his father sucking his cock so earnestly and attentively. He wished he could only have done this sooner, maybe in his own bedroom. Kevin thought that would have been the best way to get him to go to sleep. Letting his soft cock pop out from Joe’s mouth, Kevin bent down and kissed his father’s lips, this time trying to burn every taste he could to memory. He didn’t know when an opportunity like this would come by again. Letting his tongue roam, Kevin lazily tried to lick away any remaining evidence off his father’s face. After lapping away a few stray shots of cum that landed onto him, Kevin stopped for a second then suddenly got back into his lap and pulled his father in close in his arms and held him close to his chest, his lips planting soft kisses on his forehead. Joe’s body tensed up for a second then, almost like he was giving in, softened and wrapped his arms around his son, their soft cocks still out and brushing up on another. For a moment, Kevin wasn’t Sarge and Joe wasn’t Adam Briggs. It was just him holding his father, the man he loved more than anyone else, close to his heart. Like he had always done. But like before, reality snapped back in as another song shifted in, this time with a dance heavy base. Trying not to let his disappointment show, Kevin threw back on his mask and let go of Joe, gently getting off his lap and standing in front of him. Kevin smiled cockily as he quickly stuffed his cock back into his pink thong. Grabbing the money off the side table and placing into his thong Kevin commented, “Well then, I think you got more than just a routine private dance with that $20, don’t you?”

Joe simply nodded, clearly at a loss of words. It seemed like he remembered who he really was as he quietly tucked his cock away back into the confines of his jeans before zipping back up. 

Accepting the moment was over, Kevin threw the curtains back open. To his surprise, it seemed like the bar didn’t catch on to their antics. Everyone seemed either too drunk to notice or too intrigued by the dancers on stage. Happy that he wasn’t at least going to be fired from the bar before he even finished a night, he grabbed his father’s wheelchair and rolled it back to him. 

Joe quickly clamored into his chair and adjusted his shirt in what seemed to Kevin like a poor attempt to look like he didn’t just cum all over his son. Clearing his throat, Joe thanked Kevin for the dance. “It was…nice,” was all he managed. 

Kevin smirked, “I bet it was,” he said as he cupped his father’s chin. “Looked like you had a great time, Adam,” he said teasingly. 

Blushing, Joe turned away and started to wheel away. But then he turned around and asked, “Are you going to be back here again?”

Kevin wasn’t sure if he was asking as a patron or as his father. “Yes. I am,” he said assuredly.

Joe nodded before turning around again. He answered over his shoulder, “Alright then.” Then he quickly rolled back into the crowd and towards the exit.

Kevin stood there stunned. He wasn’t sure if he was answering as if he was coming back or not. Then he let out a loud joyous laugh. No matter what was going to happen after that night, Kevin had finally gotten what he wanted. To show his father how much he loved him and wanted him. Not wanting to seem insane laughing alone, he quickly composed himself before heading back into the crowd of patrons. He finished off the rest of the night strong, a few more lap dances and private dance, though not as intense as his first one with “Adam.” After changing back into his normal clothes the managers and Imadiva offered him a permanent spot on the dancer rotation. His only request was that he could do Wednesdays as a permanent feature. They gladly accepted. With his pack full of dollar bills and sweaty underwear, Kevin tiredly climbed back into his car. Tossing in his backpack unceremoniously into the back seat, Kevin sat at the wheel of his car, the events of the night running through his mind like a film reel. A relaxed smile formed on his face as he remembered seeing his father, his strong hands touching his body and the taste of his lips after sucking his own cock. The smile quickly faded as he realized that he wasn’t going to be at the bar. He was going home and back to his father, not Adam. Steeling his nerves, Kevin turned the ignition on and began his drive back home.

The house was relatively quiet by the time he came back. Entering the house, the only few sounds he could hear were the settling of the house and the occasional breeze brushing a branch onto the windows. He had feared the whole ride back that he would find his father sitting in the living room in the dark, waiting for his return. Luckily, no such movie cliche presented itself to him. Letting out a worried breath, Kevin closed the door quietly behind him and headed to his room. Not bothering to shower the night’s activities off of him, Kevin did the bare minimum and washed his face and brushed his teeth before promptly collapsing into his bed. The last thought he had before falling asleep was his father face smeared in saliva and cum. Kevin fell asleep, his cock rock hard that night. 

The morning came with no real fanfare, only the harsh rays of the sun waking Kevin from his exhausted stupor. A part of him hoped the night before was only a wild dream, but seeing his backpack leaning against his bed seemed to smash that possibility apart before it could even begin. Prying open the pack revealed several bills and his work uniforms from the night before. It wasn’t a dream and he really did end up having sex with his father last night. Oddly enough, the thought comforted him more than it scared him. The fact that it really happened made him happier than anything else, no matter what the consequences would be. A sudden knock at the door made him jump, his body remembering what fear was. “Ah, ahem,” he said, clearing his throat. “Yes?” 

It was his mother. “Hey sweetie. If you’re not too tired from last night, why don’t you join us for dinner before your dad leaves for work?”

“S-sure Mom, I’ll be right down after I shower.” After hearing his mom step down the stairs, Kevin quickly rushed to the bathroom, hoping not to leave a scent trail of alcohol and sweat behind him. After freshening up, Kevin headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. There sat his mother with his little sister next to her and his father reading the paper with an empty seat next to him. His usual seat. Bracing himself, Kevin threw caution to the wind and sat down next to Joe. Piling his plate with eggs and bacon, Kevin started to scarf down his food in hopes of replenishing his energy from last night. 

“So, how was the warehouse?” his mother asked, spooning baby food into his sister’s mouth.

It took Kevin a second to remember the lie he told them earlier. Quickly recovering, answered as nonchalantly as he could. “Oh you know, not too bad. Lots of heavy lifting, lots of back and forth,” he said vaguely. “Kinda felt like working out, but with money at the end.”

“Oh well that’s good. As long as you’re not pushing yourself too hard. Isn’t that good, honey?” Bonnie asked Joe.

Joe just nervously coughed while covering his face with the paper. Only Kevin could see just how difficult it was for him to keep a straight face. “Um, yes, that’s good.”

“And the people, are they nice to you?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, real friendly people. All nice guys.”

“That’s great, sweetie!”

“Yeah, ya know, there’s this one guy. Adam, I think his name was,” Kevin said.

Joe then visibly stiffened next to him before shaking the paper and resuming reading. “O-oh?”

“Yeah, Adam. Real nice guy. He showed me how to have a good time while working.” Kevin could see out of the corner of his eye his father’s face turning red, a few drops of sweat forming on the back of his neck. “Can’t wait to see him again.” Kevin then discreetly put his hand on his father’s thigh and stroked, thankful that his mother was distracted feeding his sister to notice. “I hope I can see him again,” he said softly, turning his attention to his father.

“Well, I’m sure you will. Right, Joe?” she said trying to get another spoonful of food into her daughter’s mouth.

Joe coughed for a moment as he set the newspaper down. His eyes darting nervously for moment he then grasped Kevin’s hand in his own, their fingers intertwining, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure you’ll see him again next week, Kevin,” he said looking into his son’s eyes. They were soft and earnest. He then quickly let go and started eating his breakfast. 

Kevin’s mouth dropped slightly before he turned his attention back to his plate. Taking the utensils into his hands, Kevin quietly put a spoonful of food into his mouth. A small smile began to form on his face. Nearly shivering with excitement, Kevin could hardly wait for next week to come.


End file.
